Paths to take
by Nali340
Summary: Who will Marinette ultimately choose? Will it be the prince charming her eyes have been set on since the day they met ? or the dashingly handsome kitty cat who clings to her even when she doesn't want it, or, will it be the cool and kindhearted musician ?
1. confusion

Marinette woke up and was surprised to find out that was five minutes earlier than usual, she rubbed her eyes and turned off her alarm, happy at the fact that it wouldn't be disturbing her peace this morning. She looked to her left and saw Tikki peacefully sleeping on her pillow and decided to try and not wake the little kwami up just yet.

Marinette slowly descended the stairs of her bed and walked quietly to her bathroom, there she groggily looked into the mirror and seeing that her hair was a complete mess decided to take her time this morning, on account of her waking up a tad bit earlier, and wash her hair and fix her appearance.

She hopped in to the shower and turned the water on as hot as possible and stood under the stream. Marinette sighed as the hot water crashed against her back, soothing her aching muscles.

Mm, that feels so good. After last night's patrol, I really needed a nice long shower. My back really hurts today, I should take it easy and walk to school today. I'm glad I woke up early.

Marinette finished her shower and wrapping a towel in her wet hair, made her way to her closet. Inside she found six pairs of the same outfit.

Just like Einstein said, it's so much easier to think of new designs and defense stratedgys when I don't have to worry about what I have to wear everyday.

She got dressed and decided to blow dry her hair. Just as she was finishing the sun was rising and was swarming into her room, touching and covering everything until it was as gold as honey. Marinette's eyes sparkled as she saw the suns warm beams fall upon one of her crumbled dress designs. She picked it up, and smoothed out the wrinkles, holding it up to the window. The simple sundress design she had thought up and hated was now a brand new, golden design. She picked up her sketchbook and sat down, quickly drawing her newest design when she heard a tiny yawn come from the top of her room. Tiki had just woken up.

"Good morning Marinette, I see you woke up early today, I'm very proud of you!"

Tiki flew towards Marinette and sat on her shoulder.

"What are you drawing?"

Marinette stopped sketching and turned her sketchbook towards her little friend.

"Remember that design I just couldn't get to work yesterday? Well this morning when the same came into my room is was just so beautiful I couldn't help but feel inspired! And now it's become one of my most favorite designs ever. I can't wait to make it!"

Marinette beamed and Tiki smiled at her.

Suddenly marinette's trapdoor opened up and tiki flew into marinette's hair just as her mom's head popped out of the doorway.

"Good morning dear, would you like some breakfast? You're father just made some fresh croissants and was wondering if you'd like to bring some to your friends."

"Sure! I'll head right down once I finish getting ready."

With that Sabine closed the door and Marinette closed her sketchbook and out it in to her backpack. She brushed her hair and tied it into two pigtails before grabbing her things and heading downstairs.

Once she got down the delicious smell of eggs and bacon, orange juice and croissants filled the air, her mouth watered as she took her place at the table. Her father's enormous back could be seen at the stove top and he quickly turned around, greeting Marinette with a smile and kiss on the forehead before placing a plate of heavenly goodness down in front of her. She smiled warmly and him and immediately dug in. She was starving! She hadn't eaten anything before patrol yesterday and thus this meal was truly heaven sent.

Just as she was finished, Tom put a covered tray of croissants next to her and with a wink he disappeared down into the bakery below. Marinette grabbed the tray and walked downstairs, where her mother gave her a kiss on the cheek and out the door she went. She quickly made her way to school and just as she was arriving at the stairs she saw Alya walking towards her with Nino in tow.

"Good morning girl! I'm surprised to see you this early."

She gave Marinette a quick hug and Nino tipped his hat at her as he started up the stairs.

"I guess today's will be a good day."

She told Alya with a smile.

The two best friends made their way into the classroom and sat down in their seats. It was still ten minutes before class so she decided to hand out the croissants her dad had given her. Alya quickly devoured it whole and sucked her fingers one by one. Nino broke his in half and gave the other half to Alya.

"She loves these, you know, and I don't really mind"

Nino smiled as Alya gave him a kiss on the cheek before shoving the other half whole in her mouth.

Marinette gave one to Ivan and Mylene, who decided to feed it to each other. Rose and Juleka decided to share one and Nathanael declined. So Marinette decided to just leave the remaining ones on the teachers desk for whoever wanted seconds. Just as Alya was walking towards the remaining croissants, Adrien walked in looking a bit more tired than usual. Marinette couldn't help but notice there were small eye bags under Adriens eyes.

Oh no! He looks so tired. I should offer him a croissant. Oh who am I kidding ? I'll just need up like always, and make a completely fool of myself!

Adrien walked up to marinette's desk and sat down next to her, leaving the whole room in shock. But no one was more in shock than marinette herself. Her brain had shut down, she couldn't understand why Adrien was next her or why he hadn't said good morning to anyone. She stared at him, blushing deeply. She looked to Alya for help but she was stuffing her face with croissants, when she noticed Marinette's silent pleas for help she only gave the girl a thumbs up before continuing to devour the French pastries. Marinette couldn't breathe. She felt like her whole world had stopped. Just then, Chloe and Sabrina walked in to the room, immediately taking note of Adrien sitting next to Marinette.

"Um, hello! Adrikins! Just what do you think you're doing, sitting next to Dupain-Cheng?! This is so ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! How could you not sit next to me, a superhero, and sit next to this nobody!"

Adrien looked up at her slowly and seemed to stare at her for a few seconds before turning his head towards Marinette, who in turn froze under his direct gaze and looked away. Adrien blinked once, twice, before realizing that he was indeed, in the wrong seat.

"Oh, I'm sorry Marinette, that was rude of me to just take Alya's place like that."

He gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"Good morning Chloe, I guess I'm just a little tired, but I'm sitting next to Nino as always, I just had a little mixup."

Adrien got up from his seat next to Marinette and sat next to Nino, who in turn gave him a fist bump.

Ms. Bustier walked into the room and kindly smiled at everyone before taking note of the croissants on her desk.

"Oh and what's this? How nice, a morning snack for everyone. Marinette, did you bring these in?"

Marinette awoke from her trance-like state and jumped at the mention of her name.

"Uh, yeah! I did, my father made them fresh this morning and I brought them to share with everyone."

"Ew! Who would want that B-grade trash? My daddy buys me croissants from the finest bakeries in all of Paris!"

Chloe pinched her nose with her fingers and walked over to marinette's croissants. She picked on up sniffed it, immediately gagging and throwing it over her shoulder.

"God, what did you put in these?! Rat poison ?!"

Marinette glared at Chloe as she got up from her seat and picked up her croissant from the ground.

"Of course not Chloe! I can't believe you would say something like that!"

Alya walked behind Marinette and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah Chloe, these are the best croissants in all of Paris, you're crazy if you think otherwise!"

Everyone in the class agreed with Alya and stared at Chloe as she nervously folded her arms and sat back down.

"If you all want to get food poisioning then fine by me!"

—————————————————————

Adrien had seen everything but wasn't able to focus on it. He was just so tired, yesterday's patrol really took a toll on his body. He couldn't get ladybug out of his head and stayed up till 3 a.m fantasizing about her.

She's so wonderful

Adrien's eyes glazed over as he thought of ladybug and only snapped out of it when a delicious smell had drifted into his nostrils. When he looked down a croissant was placed before him on a small napkin. He looked up and saw Marinette sliding down into her seat next to Alya, who gave her a high five before turning around, noticing Adrien's gaze and giving him a playful wink, and blowing a kiss toward Nino.

She's such a good friend, what did I ever do to deserve such a wonderful person in my life?

Adrien grabbed the croissant and took a small bite.

Delicious! This really is the best bakery in all of Paris!

He happily chomped down the rest of the croissant, noting that it probably had way too many calories and that he'd most likely have to skip lunch. Still, he was grateful.

* * *

Ahhhh I did it! I gave him the croissant! I can't believe I didn't screw it up! Yay!

Marinette was proud of her achievement. She remained spaced out for the rest of class and before she knew it, it was already lunch time. She was walking out the door when a hand grabbed her by the shoulder. Startled, she slowly looked behind her and saw a smiling Juleka behind her. Relieved, Marinette turned around and returned her smile.

"Hi Juleka, did you need something?"

"Um, yeah, well... Myuhmomtoldmetoinviteyouandalyaoverforlunchifyoudonthaveanyplans."

Marinette had a hard time understanding what Juleka was trying to say but she tried her best anyway.

"Um, hehe...sure?"

She decided to just smile and agree and Juleka sighed in relief.

"Okay thanks Marinette. We can go now."

Go? Go where? Oh no, what did I just agree to?!

"Oh! Uh, okay Juleka."

And with that Juleka grabbed Marinette and Alya by the hand and led them out of the school with a beaming Rose skipping behind them.

Just as they were arriving to Juleka's house Marinette caught a glimpse of a head of black hair with some electric blue highlights walking towards them. It was Luka, Juleka's brother.

"Hey Jules. Mom sent me to the store to buy some extra bread for the sandwiches you guys are going to be eating. Do any of you have any requests?"

Luka asked the question to the bunch of girls but it was clear that it was directed towards Marinette. His piercing blue eyes were locked on to hers.

Marinette blushed profusely and gulped. She looked at Alya and the color drained from her face as soon as she saw Alya's devilish expression.

"Alya! Don't!"

Marinette whispered into Alya's ear but all she did was grab Marinette's shoulders and shove her forward.

"Hey Luka, you should definitely get some croissants from marinette's parents bakery! I'm really in the mood for a croissant sandwich. How about you girls?"

Alya turned towards Juleka and Rose with a toothy grin and both girls nodded their heads enthusiastically. Marinette facepalmed.

Ughhh Alya!! No!

She grimaced.

"Is that right then? Well I'll gladly fetch them for you girls, you guys can relax and wait here, I'll be back in no time."

Oh thank God

"Wait! You should definitely take Marinette with you! She could even get you a discount! Now, go Marinette!"

Alya shoved Marinette once again towards Luka and she froze, only to teeter to the front and feel herself falling. But before she could even put her hands out in front of her Luka had grabbed her by the shoulders and held her close. He stared down at her and chuckled.

"Are you alright?"

Marinette's face was as red as a human could possibly get. She stared up into his aqua eyes and she seemed to drown in them.

It's like looking into the ocean... An ocean scattered with electricity, as if it was during a thunderstorm. So beautiful...

"Helloooo, Mari? Girl, are you okay?"

Suddenly Marinette realized that she was clinging on to Lukas shirt and immediately pushed herself off of him. Alya and the others looked at her and snickered. Marinette stumbled backwards and almost tripped over herself but managed to find her balance just in time.

"M-m-m-me? Y-y-yeah! I'm completely fine! I'm hunkey dorey!"

She was looking everywhere besides Luka and she could hear Alya laughing in the background. Marinette sighed and took a deep breath before walking slowly towards Luka, who was waiting patiently for her, a gentle smile on his face.

She smiled sheepishly in return and turned around to glare at Alya before ultimately deciding to accompany Luka to the bakery. From the distance she could still hear Alya laughing.

Hahahaha! Honkey Dorey?! Oh girl!*

Grrr. I'll get you back for this Alya.

Marinette and Luka walked side by side in silence. For Marinette, it was an awkward, tense silence, and for Luka it was a comfortable one. She decided to sneak a peek at him, just for a second while they walked. She glanced him over, from head to toe.

He's so cool.

Marinette continued to stare at Luka as they walked towards the bakery, her mind going back to when he (basically) proclaimed his love for her. She couldn't help but feel her heart beating whenever she was next to him before that happened, and after it did she couldn't even be in the same room as him without that image replaying itself endlessly in her mind.

But this was wrong wasn't it? She was supposed to love Adrien.

Marinette grabbed her pigtails and pulled them in frustration, quietly throwing her head back.

Arrrgh! I'm supposed to love Adrien, but Luka! Hes just! Ughh!!!

Marinette's heart was in turmoil, on the other hand Luka was completely oblivious to her struggles and continued to walk in amicable silence alongside her.

They could see the bakery coming up just around the corner. Luka stopped on the sidewalk, checking before crossing the street but Marinette was too far into her own world to realize where she was going.

Luka put his hand on Marinette's shoulder making her jump.

"Woah there, are you alright Marinette? You should never cross a road without looking both ways first, be careful alright? Don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

Marinette's eyes were as wide as saucers and her cheeks had turned a beautiful shade of scarlet, making her freckles pop out. Luka put his hand around her shoulder and walked her across the street. When they reached the other side he took his arms off her but no before closing the distance between them until they're noses we're almost touching.

"Huh. I've never noticed you had freckles Marinette. That's pretty cute."

He pulled away and gave her a kind smile and continued walking to the bakery, which was only a few paces away.

Marinette crumpled on the floor. She put her hands on her face, covering her nose and lips.

M-M-M-My freckles!! He likes my freckles! He was so close! Too close!

Marinette remained there on the ground, as Luka came out of the bakery with a bag of croissants, a box of macaroons, a bagel and few chocolate chip cookies for good measure.

He peered down at Marinette and she peeked up at him, they're eyes making contact and she immediately looked away. Luka only chuckled and held out a hand towards her.

"What are you doing there on the ground Marinette?"

She tentatively grabbed his hand and he quickly pulled her up, once again drawing her near. Marinette remained speechless, her eyes glued to his, she quickly glanced at his lips and then back. She squeezed her eyes shut.

Y-You've got to be kidding me!

Luka chuckled. He learned down to her ear and in a hushed voice said:

"You're a funny girl Marinette. I'm glad I met you. You're as warm as the sun on a beautiful day by the beach. Your hair is the color of the night sky, it's beautiful. You, are beautiful Marinette."

Marinette's eyes sprung open and she remained frozen as Luka leaned back and winked at her. He started walking back towards his house as Marinette stayed there on the sidewalk.

M-m-m-me? B-beautiful?

Marinette opened her purse and looked to Tikki for guidance. But Tikki was swooning!

She told Marinette that was the smoothest thing shes ever witnessed in all her years as a Kwami.

Marinette sighed, Tikki wasn't going to be of any help.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I'll update soon :) **


	2. Chapter two Confusion

Marinette got up from the ground and took a deep breath

O-okay Marinette! Y-y-you got this! Everything's fine, Luka, he...he just...got to close...for a moment. Yeah! That's all! Take your mind off of...your friends...amazing...cool...older brother.

Marinette slapped her forehead.

"Ugh! What is wrong with me!"

She shook her head and turned towards Luka, who was whistling softly as he walked back towards his house. She clenched her fist and began walking.

The gears on her mind were working in overdrive. How could she possibly be even t-t-thinking the possiblity of l-l-liking Luka! She couldn't! She already had Adrien! And she was in love with him! Yeah! Marinette had no room in her heart for another boy! As cool...and handsome...and charming...that boy...may...be.

"Aw nuts..."

Marinette muttered under her breath as she continued walking behind Luka, pushing her bangs aside and outwardly sighing. She looked up and say those electric blue highlights shifting with each step he took and she felt her face warm.

B-bad! Bad Marinette! Stop oogling your friend's brother! That's bad manners!

Marinette inwardly scolded herself. They soon approached the boat house and she hurried in front of Luka so she could hold the door open for him

"Thanks Mari."

Marinette went scarlet at the wink that was thrown her way before the young man entered and set everything on the table.

"Jules! We're back!"

Luka called out to his sister and disappeared down the stairs briefly before coming back with the girls in tow.

"Hey girl! That was fast, thought it take a little more, time, huh?"

Alya winked at her and Marinette squinted her eyes before the red head grabbed a croissant and bit in to it with a happy squeak of joy.

Luka gave Marinette one more glance before excusing himself to go practice. As soon as he shut the door Alya practically pounced on her.

"Soo, tell me, how was your little walk with Luka, Mari?"

Marinette glared as Alya looked at her with a mischievous smirk before her gazed shifted to Juleka and rose on the couch. She felt weird, Luka was Juleka's brother, Marinette didn't want her, well,whatever it was, to affect her friendship with her. She shifted on her feet before remembering what Luka said to her and his proximity at the time.

Her cheeks flushed red and she raised a hand to her freckles.

H-he smelled nice... Almost like.. spearmint. Like he had just come out of the shower...

What am I thinking about!?!

Marinette blushed even harder and Alya's eyes widened.

"Mari!?"

Marinette came to with a helpful shaking of the shoulders courtesy of Alya and she looked up at her best friend. She bit her lip and grabbed her hand before yelling to Juleka that she forgot something upstairs.

"HE SAID WHAT!?"

"Shhhh! Alya! Be quiet!"

"How can I be quiet when he basically confessed to you the other day and now he's going on full attack mode!"

"Oh please Alya he's just a -"

"Girl I know you aren't trying to tell me he's just a friend right now!"

"Alya please, just listen -"

"Nu uh, no way!"

Marinette sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. This was going to take a while wasn't it?

"Alya Césaire."

The red locked eyes with Marinette and cocked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Luka is...he is... Just a friend. Alright? I... I love Adrien, you know this!"

Marinette squeezed her arm and looked at the floor, shifting her weight. Alya squinted at her but sighed and shook her head.

"...Whatever you say Mari. I just want you to be happy, you know?"

Marinette looked up and saw looking at her with a concerned expression. She bit her lip.

"I know..."

"I dont think you really do Marinette. I just... Look, at least give the guy a chance alright? You look so happy when you're with him and you have lots of fun too. Girl I can tell just from the look on your face. I know you feel like you are betraying Adrien but the thing is... You aren't. He... He doesn't see you that way... Yet! I'm certain, eventually he will, but... Until then, why not give Luka a shot? He certainly feels something special for you."

Marinette bit her lip harder and averted her best friends gaze. She looked towards the ground, memorizing every detail of her pink flats. Suddenly she felt soft but determined arms grab her face and force her to look up.

"Marinette Dupain Cheng, I am speaking to you! Girl, please! Don't do this to yourself. I don't want to see you get... Hurt."

Alya's strong voice lowered to barely a whisper as she let the last word slide from her lips. Marinette gulped and looked into her eyes, she could see the genuine worry in those big brown eyes and she could feel tears start to swell in her own. Alya hugged her and Marinette lowered her face into her best friends shoulder and wept silently.

After a few minutes she softly pushed Alya away and wiped her nose on her sleeve. She stood up straight and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Thank you Alya, I truly appreciate you as my best friend. I love you so much. I-I needed this. I really did. But I need you to give me some time to reach... My own decision. I'm just... Confused right now. I can't... Can't decide yet. But I promise I'll get myself together. I... I'll try."

Alya gave her a reassuring smile and her hand a small squeeze before nodding and turning to walk back inside.

Marinette watched her back disappear under the deck. She sighed and took a deep breath before walking towards the ledge of the boat and gazing at the water. She felt a little paw stroke her cheek and she leaned into the gentle caress of her kwami.

"It's okay to love two people you know Marinette."

"Is it Tikki? It feels unfair to do so."

"You haven't confessed to either of them you know... It isn't unfair to anyone except yourself if you keep pushing away your feelings. You'll end up hurting yourself worse than anyone else could."

Marinette sighed and propped her elbows on the ledge and grasped her head with her hands.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do Tikki. Luka is so... Amazing. He's truly wonderful. But Adrien is perfect. He's kind, compassionate and sincere just to name very very few things. But then theres' Luka, who's all of that and more, and to top it off he's a super cool musician! I just feel like my heart is in pieces and I don't know what to do Tikki!"

Marinette felt her eyes begin to water again and hastily wiped them and sank to her knees.

"Oh Marinette, my wonderful holder. You must not torture yourself this way! You don't have to choose right away, you must listen to your heart-

"I just told you it's in pieces!"

"Then listen to all those individual voices!"

Marinette looked up, shocked to hear her kwami raise her voice at her in such a way.

Tikki floated down in front of marinette's face and met her stare with a kind gaze.

"Listen to them Marinette. If you are indecisive then you must act upon your indecisiveness, this will lead you to your final decision. Knowing you, you won't get lost. You are ladybug. You have gotten yourself out of worse situations than this! So what if you love two boys, I love everyone and everything in the whole wide world! I'm sure both those boys , if not everyone in Paris, will eventually see what a treasure you truly are. You are amazing."

"B-but, I'm not really ladybug... Y-you are!"

Marinette's tears were flowing down her face and she didn't make an effort to rub them off. She let them flow freely as she curled herself into a ball. Tiki snuggled into the crook of her neck and began singing.

Blue as the night sky

Strong as the sea

If you would let me

My love could

Set you free

Many and plenty

Will come, far and wide

But the one who makes my heart sing

Is here by my side

Oh freckles and dimples

And a cute button nose

Isn't it adorable, the way she sews

Marinette, you are beautiful

A Wonder of the world

And I would love more than nothing

For you to be my girl

Marinette sniffed and turned her head towards Tikki.

"W-where did you-

"Luka was singing it earlier. I heard him when you were talking with Alya. He seems to really care for you Marinette. I don't want to pressure you, I'm just letting you know. And I'm not ladybug Marinette. Sure I can give you your powers, but the one who knows how to use them and saves the day each and everyday, is you. I may give you the mask, but you are the one who is behind it, thinking of the solutions and always saving the day. Luka is right you know, you really are a Wonder of the world."

Marinette sniffed and wiped her eyes for the third time that day and gave her kwami a kiss on the cheek. She stood up and starting walking down the stairs. Just as she reached the last step she slipped and felt herself falling backwards. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the inevitable pain that was merely seconds away.

Oh great!

Suddenly she was floating. She was floating? She can't float. What was going on. She tentatively opened her eyes and almost squeezed them shut again. There was Luka, once again, saving her from herself. One hand was on the top of the railing while the other was wound tightly around her waist.

Brain... Shutting... Down.

Marinette.exe has stopped working.

Luka chuckled and straightened both himself and marinette before letting go of the railing and flicking her in the forehead.

Wh-WHA too close too close too close too close!!! Can't... Move!

Lukas hand remained at marinette's waist and she could feel every single detail of the boys palm and fingers and how his thumb was softly caressing her hip and gahh she needed to leave. Now.

Marinette locked eyes with Luka and felt her breathing stop.

Was...was he! Was he wearing eye liner?!

She bit her lip, which only seemed to amuse him more and she looked nervously behind him. If Alya caught her like this there'd be no end of it! Marinette shakily put an hand on Lukas chest and pushed softly with the tips of her fingers, restraining herself from laying her palm flat on his chest to feel his heart beat. A low, almost husky chuckle emerged from the boys throat but he made no sign of movement. Marinette could only stare into his eyes as as she lay her palm flat against his chest now, her breath returning to her, almost to quickly. She felt his heartbeat travel her hand all the way to her own heart.

It...it feels like... Electricity.

I... I shouldn't be doing this... I...

Marinette's eyes almost popped out of her eye sockets as she noticed him lean towards her ever so slightly and that wonderfully fresh aroma filled her nostrils. She gulped and bit her lip harder and she almost froze as she saw him raise his hand towards her face, skimming her lips with his thumb. He leaned even closer to her and she felt her legs losing their strength.

"Don't bite your lip so hard... They'll be... Consequences that you'll have to deal with..."

He whispered into her ear and finally moved, taking his hand off her hip and moving to the side so she could get through.

Just as she passed him Alya walked into the room and noticed the weird vibe. Being the reporter she is, she immediately commented on it.

"What's going on you two?"

Alya's eyes sparkled and marinette's cheeked flushed so red she thought she might pass out.

"Just telling Marinette what a bad habit she has of biting her lip, she'll leave a scare on it before she knows it."

Luka replied smoothly before winking to both the girls and going out the door.

* * *

**Hey I hope you guys enjoyed! see you next time ! :) **


End file.
